Bottom of the Ocean
by missing in imagination
Summary: Thanks to my mom, my fish died. Thanks to my fish dying, I now have Nick Jonas lying beside me. NILEY ONE-SHOT. R&R!


**Ever since Miley's new album, I'm on the biggest NILEY kick right now. I miss them so much. Now I don't know if my readers are Niley fans, or even Miley fans for that matter, but I went to her Good Morning America show last week and she told this story about how she was inspired for her song Bottom of the Ocean, and she said she had two fish, one died, and she put her brothers with it, and it ate the other one. And then when she thought about how lonely it must be for them dead at the bottom of the ocean, she thought it was a cool song title, and ran with it. I just changed it to be more NILEY. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters or song or anything! just my writing!**

**Bottom of the Ocean**

**Inspired by a True Story**

"Mom!" Miley burst out of her bedroom and ran down the hallway to her parents bedroom. When she entered the large room, she found her mother huddled over her laptop with the cell phone clutched to her ear.

Tish looked up irritatingly and asked, "Miley, what is it, can't you see I'm on the phone?"

Miley sighed solemnly, "Mommy, Melody died."

She stared at her with a puppy-dog pout, but she actually was really feeling quite sad about the situation. Miley had two fish, Lyric and Melody, and she loved them with as much love that you can share with fish. She had gotten them nearly two months ago, as a "welcome home" gift from Noah after the Best of Both Worlds Tour was over. They were beautiful and always sparkled in the water when the sunlight would escape through the curtains.

"Oh Miles, I'm sorry," Tish said with her hand clasped over the phone, "Is Lyric alive?"

"Yes," Miley answered, in reference to her other fish who was most likely going depressed over the death of her companion.

"Go talk to Braison and see if he'll let you have his," Tish offered.

"Fine," Miley replied and walked out the door and left her mom to talk in peace. Ever since the scandals, and the photos, and the never ending "Miley Cyrus Gone Bad!" remarks, the phones have been ringing off the hook. She just wished there was a way to patch it all up, to just live after the mistakes and not have everyone bothering you about it.

She skipped down the hallway and entered Braison's room. She was engulfed in a cloud of loud music, smelly clothes, and too much cologne. 'Aw,' she thought to herself, 'My little brother is growing up.'

She jumped next to Braison who was sprawled on his bed with some lame comic book and she saw his eyes peer up from beneath the pages. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Hey! Don't get cool with me, I'm just here to tell you that my poor little fishy, Melody, had just recently passed away," Miley explained a little dramatically.

"That's unfortunate," he replied with an obvious amount of sarcasm for remorse, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I want yours."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

Miley smirked and happily scooped up the lonely and dirty fish bowl that was sitting next to the new gecko cage. The Cyrus family, obviously, had a complete adoration for animals. Whether it was in Tennessee or California, their house was like a zoo. Braison had just gotten a gecko, therefore drawing all his attention to the 'scaly and slithery creature' rather than his beloved fish.

So Miley stepped out of the room after leaving a fake "Thank you" to Braison and brought the new fish to her room. When she got into her green and spa-like bedroom, she placed the new fish beside a very lonely Lyric and took a hold of the small fish net. She reached into the water and scooped out the inflated, slimy, and very much so _dead_ Melody and then put the new fish into the bowl with Lyric. She ran to the bathroom with her hand cupping underneath, catching the dripping water and stopped over the toilet.

"Ewe w ew!" Miley screeched as she studied it. Its eyes were dry and rolled back and the color was _flushed_ out of it- no pun intended. She shook it out of the net and it plopped into the water with an echo.

"Melody, you were my friend. You were a stupid fish, but you were my friend none the less," Miley laughed as she talked to herself while performing her own little memorial service. "You were there in the background when the Miley and Mandy show began, you were there when I got grounded, and well, you were most definitely there when I cried over Nick. I miss him, Melody…"

Was she really talking to her fish about her unfortunate love life? She could only imagine what people would say about her now. She could totally picture 'Miley Cyrus' Double Life as a Fish Whisperer??' as the newest headline on US Weekly.

She reached to the handle and pressed down on it quickly, just getting it over with as fast as possible. She watched it swirl around with the fish tumbling around clumsily. Isn't the direction of an American toilet flush different than in Australia? Well, that's what they say. And if it's true, Miley put that on her list of things to see before she dies.

"What happened?" Miley heard a young voice ask from the doorway. She looked up and saw Noah with her blonde curls draped around her bright eyes and Juicy, one of their many dogs, was in her hands.

"Sorry Noah, but Melody died," Miley said cautiously, not sure how her little sister would react.

"Is that the blue one?"

"No, Lyric is the blue one, Noah."

"Oh," she shrugged, obviously not very effected by the current death in the family, but immediately got very enthusiastic "Miley! You flushed it with out me?!"

"Jeez sorry!" Miley defended, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Where do they go?" Noah asked.

"Where does what go?" Miley asked back with confusion as to what she wanted.

"The fish- Where do they go after you flush them?" Noah cleared up.

"Well, I guess the bottom of the ocean," Miley replied. She listened to her own words and chuckled, "Bottom of the ocean, ha! That's a pretty catchy song title, don't ya think?"

"Yeah it is," Noah agreed and looked back to the still alive fish. Well, half alive, to say the least. "What are they doing?" Noah asked skeptically as she walked towards the fish bowl.

"Aw look they're playing!" Miley cooed as she examined the two fish chasing each other around. But then, Braison's fish suddenly took a chunk out of Lyric's tail and Miley's eyes widened, "That is so not playing!"

"What do I do! Help me Noah!" Miley yelled in panic, "She's getting eaten alive!"

"I don't know!" Noah screamed in a high pitch. Miley flailed her arms around feeling helpless and ran to the bathroom to grab the net. When she came back she swept the bad fish right out of the bowl and held it up in the air for the world to see, "You are an _evil_ little fishy."

"Miley, look at Lyric!" Noah pointed to the droopy blue fish who's flesh and blood was clouding up the water. It was almost as if you could see her little heart beat slowing down and ending at an abrupt stop with Miley staring in disbelief.

"This is just fantastic!" Miley exasperated with sarcasm, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well at least we won't have anymore lonely fish?" Noah added, trying to help the situation.

Miley laughed and pulled her sister to her side, "You've always been the positive one, Noah."

"Flushing time!" Noah clapped and brought the fish bowl to the toilet. Miley looked with disgust at the evil fish who demonstrated cannibalism better than Animal Planet ever could. She left it to drown in its misery (but never actually drowning) and joined Noah in a quick sharing of words for good old Lyric who would now be joining his friend in the deep depths of the sea.

"Have fun at the bottom of the ocean!" Noah waved to it as the fish swirled into the pipes of doom.

"That was the most death I've ever seen in one day," Miley admitted sadly, "Whatever, just leave that thing over there alone. I need to get out for some fresh air."

"Are you going to be sick, Miley?" Noah asked with worry.

"Not at all. I just need to think about some stuff, okay?" Miley said as she started making her way downstairs.

"Okay," Noah replied and slipped into their parents bedroom, to obviously tell about the ill-fated excitement.

Outside, the sun was cowering behind puffy white clouds as if it were playing hide-and-go-seek. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, it was just normal. And slightly foreshadowing. Miley walked down the side walk in bare feet, her Juicy sweatpants dragging along the dirt, and her arms swayed at her side as she thought.

There were a lot of things running through her mind at that moment. Well, there were a lot of things running through her _life _too. It saddened her that she couldn't trust half the people she knew anymore. She wasn't even able to go to Leslie's 16th birthday party and she's her best friend. Miley felt like the only people there for her were her family, close friends, and true fans. But did she really need anything else? Did she truly need to have the entire world on her side?

No.

But the one thing that was missing was her world, her prince charming. Nick.

She decided to stop at the end of the road and sit down for a little bit. It was a little ironic though, because the huge tree that she was leaning against and the open tall grass field ahead of her, was the same place where her and Nick shared something special.

Well, she pretended to die. She ran into the curb, fell off her bike, and landed hard, and being the talented actress that she is- Nick thought she was seriously hurt. But she swore that they became closer because of it! And they did, they really did.

Miley laughed at that memory as she clutched at the grass and yanked it out of its roots. She looked out at the pearl blue sky and imaged everything just floating away into a peaceful state of nothingness. She started humming with her eyes closed, her mind mixing up words and phrases that were so familiar to her, yet now they were completely new. It was like her words and thoughts just got poured into the toilet, flushed around, and ended up at the bottom of the ocean.

_Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever  
After all the time we spent together  
I had to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now you just become  
Like everything I'll  
Never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean_

She made a mental note to remember that until she was able to write it down, even though she probably couldn't. But it meant something special to her, in ways that other people can interpret however they want. She smiled at the fact that a song could be inspired by a dead fish, and twisted into her own life about a boy who she lost. But she never would have dreamed that that boy was coming straight towards her, them both unaware.

When she caught sight of him strolling along, her heart stopped and she muttered an "Oh my god" There was no escaping this one, they've avoided each other for way too long, and it was time they set things straight.

"Oh um. Hi?" Nick stuttered when he stopped in front of her, the first time for a while.

"Yeah hi," Miley said, a little uncomfortable, but still standing her ground. After all, she _is_ the ex-girlfriend.

"I heard you singing," he began.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, attempting to sound interested.

"It was nice," he confessed.

"Oh," Miley was a little surprised, "Thanks. Do you wanna sit down?"

"Sure," Nick replied and cautiously sat next to her.

"So," Miley began, "How's it going?"

"We leave for our summer tour in a few days," Nick answered while looking at his Converse-clad feet.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Very."

Nick looked at her like he was peering through glass. He could see right through her, right through all her mistakes and imperfections. He knew who the real Miley was, but he felt like he lost who that was. Maybe it was because they had lost each other. It didn't come as a surprised when he asked Miley what was wrong, after he stared at her with his believing eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Nick," she said stubbornly.

"Alright fine. You don't have to tell me anything. But what I would like to know is why you've been so distant lately." Nick pleaded for a meaningful answer from her because the one sentence conversation was not cutting it.

"You've been just as distant as I have been. Face it, Nick, we fell apart. We totally fell apart," she said with a hint of misery in her voice.

Nick just nodded, but she continued with a smile, "Is it too late to fix that?"

His eyes brightened and he too smiled, "It'll never be too late, Miley. Remember when we were friends, like serious best friends? That was awesome and I miss it. I miss you."

"I missed you too," Miley said, "Maybe things just didn't work out like we hoped. Well they didn't, obviously, but I don't want to lose you forever, okay? I still want you in my life, just not that… attached?"

"You're right," Nick agreed while watching Miley shift herself to lay on her back. The clean-cut grass tickled at her toes and her eyes squinted up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" he asked sarcastically.

"Looking at the clouds. We always used to do this, remember?"

"Of course," he smiled, "I'm remembering a lot of things right now."

He sprawled out next to her, shoulder to shoulder, and after a few silent minutes he asked, "What'd you do today?"

"My fish died," she replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied.

"Yeah it's okay. I'm over it," Miley said, still looking at the sky. She was thinking deeply about what was happening between the two of them and where it was going. It was going nowhere really, but they were repairing the damage, and that was as good as they'll ever get. She turned her head to the side and looked at him. She looked at his hair, she looked at his eyes, and all the way down to his old Levi's and grinned peacefully.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Miles."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"_Be happy_."

**I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Oh and if you want to read about that whole "fake death and bike" thing, I wrote about that in my story Teen Romance Under The Camera. It's the first chapter which was a really long time though, but I hope you recognize my improvement in writing. **

**Expect some more niley oneshots from me & if you have an ideas/requests- let me know. I love you guys and please do not forget to leave a quick review!!**


End file.
